The present invention generally relates to tools. More particularly, it relates to a tool which is used for treatment of rock, masonry or concrete.
A tool, in particular for treatment of rock, masonry or concrete is disclosed for example in the European patent document EP-B-514 822 and formed as a rock drill. The rock drill is provided with eight cutting segments which are distributed over the periphery and composed of a plurality of bonded cutting bodies, in particular diamond crystals. During the working operations they are subjected to material-removing wear. The cutting segments are mounted on a tool base body. In order to differentiate different types of cutting segments, marks are provided in the cutting segments. They distinguish from the binding medium of the corresponding cutting segment by color and during a corresponding application of the tool can not be lost.